


On the Side of Lucis

by Grac3



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grac3/pseuds/Grac3
Summary: Vyv wants a picture of something very important, and very lost.





	On the Side of Lucis

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the following prompt on The Cult of Noctis: "Vyv has a new photography assignment for Noct."

"Hey, Prince Noctis! I got a job for you, if you want."

"Sure. What is it?"

"METEOR are going down a more… political route. With all the help you've done for me, I figure it's only fair to repay the favour. Rest assured, we are firmly establishing ourselves on the side of Lucis and the royal family.

"But, you see, it's a lot easier to support someone who's seen doing something. So, when you reach the Crystal, snap a shot of it and send it over, yeah?"

"You want a shot of… the Crystal?"

"If it's not too much trouble."


End file.
